


[团兵] 两重朝阳

by Joungkookiii



Category: Erwin&Levi
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joungkookiii/pseuds/Joungkookiii
Summary: 团兵 偏意识流的车 无时间点无固定地点无情节 白夜虐得心肝都碎惹 一肚子个人对伴侣的某种解析想说罢了 赶紧给我起来做爱就是！





	[团兵] 两重朝阳

饥荒，屠戮，恐惧，以及不合时宜的四时风色。  
白夜没有再次升起的太阳，  
我不能算出每次来临的暴风和雷电，  
不如就这样昭示，你的末日在真和善中美丽地消亡。

 

为什么不用更凶狠的法子来抵抗某种尚未存在的理论依据，高浓度特质永久性扩散于低浓度中。枉然的叹惋实属徒劳回馈，生的部分意义将与死共存共荣，这也是依旧处于可呼吸阶段的生命体唯一能用以自我宽慰的了。

奶浆缓慢地融合在深锈红的茶液里，勺子按一定频率轻轻敲打着杯壁，莫名有种翠碧的大叶梧桐打在玻璃窗上的细碎悲戚。利威尔下意识抬头转向狭窄的窗框，哪儿遗漏的稀疏柔光被屋内油灯的一淼水汽裹挟着缓缓而至，稳当地落在他的瞳仁里。于是冰凉的流月在灰蓝色的圆弧中也拥有了姣好的人类性像的温柔，更显得外界的幽谧夜空同时具备了绚烂的清丽。

“切。”

天知道呢，周身都是呼啸的厉鬼和群妖，这只是曾经或即将埋葬大地所孕育的孩子们的一座墓地。何必如此伪善虚妄地作态给新生儿显露出一线芬芳的自由，森森人间独比残酷的死神阴影，稚嫩的长夏注定会凋落在仅存在言语中的燃烧之水里吧。

眼帘地合拢使灰蓝色圆弧遮蔽了白玲玲的弯芽儿，再次睁开后的平淡意味投射在不知何时探到自己唇边的骨瓷茶杯上。利威尔微微垂下头贴着杯沿浅啜了一口，荡漾起来的茶汤顿时破灭了里头漂荡的几缕额际金发的映影。而三维现实里的炳耀金发则稍稍挡着了男人的视线，并随着男人侧颈的动作，准确闪避开那双海色眸子对方才他泄出嘴角的声响所直白传递的询问。

“没什么，陈杂的愧疚感和照旧累积的警醒罢了。”利威尔依旧垂着头，含糊不清的言辞顺着微张的唇齿附在杯沿边儿吹了出来。安静的氛围里只有混淆了极大沉重的不尽言蔓延开来，僵化的面部肌肉很恰当地诠释了长久无法展露真实反应的疲劳。他弥留在白色杯沿上的一点点唾液都在缄默，机体上的疲劳却愈发膨胀，像一只肥胖过度的猪。

掌握权与力的手掌上确实布满血污，依靠加速前进的步伐和日渐增色的意志承载力对于赎罪来说无关痛痒，因此恶魔之名在无可避免地舍弃中被坦然地肩负。而当这对手掌斥满力量地牢牢攥紧利威尔的肩膀时，十指狠扣在蝴蝶骨上，连前头肩胛骨的痛感体验都在告罄忍耐力的上限。这样干脆的力道才得以挽留利威尔下坠的势头，快速精准地杀死那头肥猪。

利威尔反手拥住男人结实的臂膀，身上流线型的肌肉所附赠的优势及时拉进了他和男人之间的微小距离。指尖触碰到的宽厚肉体即使覆盖在楚楚衬衫下也照样散发着太阳般的热能，不要嫌赤裸裸的渴望太粗鄙了。太阳眷顾下的金盏花有天赋的骄傲，还多了零星的蛮横缀上蜜糖味儿多令人欢欣。

“利威尔！来瞧瞧我，瞧瞧我心底里同你一般无二的乏力。前行的日子漫长得很，万幸那天我带走了脸上还沾着污水的你。”

“在变着花样讥讽我当时的狼狈吗埃尔文？”

利威尔阖上眼睛。暗沉的视觉感官更衬昏黄油灯的和暖，他一边拿鼻尖顺着线条划过埃尔文炽热的肌肤，一边受脑内不可控的强迫意图找寻着喉结的位置。他惯性于性事中的第一口亲吻坐落在埃尔文身上最脆弱的部位。位于喉管处的喉结也好，圆润硕大的阴茎冠状体也好，常年执马鞭的右手手腕内侧也好，都不过是属于雄性肆意彰显所属权的愚蠢且凶狠的印痕罢了。

“呵…..你明知道的，我在深感自己所得到的造化，”埃尔文顺从地把还在因发声而颤动的喉结送到利威尔嘴边。赭色儿的嫩舌滑溜溜地俯行在凸起的喉结上，柔腻的下唇戏谑地偏离开几公分的间距以示猫科动物对下文的充沛求知欲，“你脸上不停地往下淌着水还要被迫仰视别人的样子直接让我硬了，利威尔。我万分感谢那天我单膝跪地与你交谈的时间并不长，不然我半勃着老二的难堪该给你留下不怎么美好的第一印象吧？”又红又深的牙印立刻凿在了老流氓的颈窝里，理智擒获了紧要关头时臼齿发力的位置控制。

那个时代人人都这样祈祷过面对面的盛大赴死行为，利威尔赌上后半生追随的上级非但没有制止他时不时浮现的疯狂念头，反而变本加厉地不断挑衅他的承受范围。

埃尔文毫不掩饰地粗声喘气，眶子里盈盈着情人不加以怜悯地狠戾暴虐所逼迫的灿灿水意。演技明摆着下三道的笨拙，可总能讨得这生了副柔软心肠的小个子嘬着诱人的，潋滟的，泅着瑰色光泽的唇肉来抚弄他方才盖的章。埃尔文微微眯着眼，繁密睫毛下的眸儿借了三分月色张扬地打量着那条软舌热枕地平摊开舌面来安抚自己的脖颈，沉墨发丝儿一颤一颤小心地露出比月色更美的，利威尔的脸。

诚然，美仅仅秉承了浩荡的世界中诸多属性的零碎意念，但在埃尔文贯穿了怒放肉欲的认知下，这份美对他而言绝不是单纯的慰籍，而是妻子，是精神体的托付，是生出许多无常的，梦幻的东西。正如此时利威尔在他脆弱脖颈上舔舐地那条温热舌头，便是可以被信赖的，粉红色的，人间艺术品。他崇敬地伸手捧起利威尔的脸，那张闭着眼的面孔上浮现出炽情的桃色，湿润的唇珠都是纤弱柔软的。埃尔文意识到自己燃着火的放荡的同时，肢体早已开始无所畏惧地侵犯利威尔不被腐败所侵蚀的肉体。桌边快要燃尽的油灯显现出落日的光辉，无比壮丽地笼罩着繁殖于温馨的喜悦招摇而起。

春日樱桃树上顽固挺立的果实被男人大力地采撷下来，缠绵地加上拇指，食指，和中指来回地揉捏掐弄。左胸膛上的乳晕如孕期的母体那样柔媚地肿胀起来，乳粒也颤巍巍擅自饱满，傲然挺实，随着利威尔急促的，濒临溺毙呼吸声在不甚丰厚的胸肉上微微晃动着，坦然地嘲弄着另一侧的同伴未能历经度世的洗礼。

“喂…….我说…..老流氓，好歹先回房间啊……”利威尔不论是语意上还是实际上都蛮刁钻的两排利牙不留情面地叼住埃尔文结实的肩肉，作为回报他默许了埃尔文随手剥下他的圆领长衫甩在椅背上，接着整个人重心一转便是被老流氓打横抱了起来。他干涸的右胸乳靠着自身的倾斜度奋力挤压在埃尔文浆洗得有些粗糙的衬衣上，稍显疼痛的体会击破了他尚自锁紧的牙关。感受到阳光洒下的万丈热度，甘甜的水流濡湿了最后一汪泉眼。他偷偷交替了揽住埃尔文臂膀的手，在卧室与客厅之间这短短十几步的距离里，他还包在内裤里的阴茎已经流出水液了。丰沛的汁液很不听使唤，微薄的脸皮让他只好假扮未发现被老男人灼灼视线所凝视着的雏儿那般自顾自摩挲起自己鼓囊囊的裤裆。什么嘛，只是被激了两把乳头而已，祥红的斑驳光晕耐不住地攀附上飘忽的云絮升腾在脑子里。

“真是个老混蛋啊…..嘶..…快点抱我啊……只是看着我自慰也能满足是吗，埃尔文？”重心无法着陆的感觉像极了再次重现墙外行动中朝向水洗蓝的高空翱翔，而从未留下友善印象的结果让利威尔自发地产生抗拒感。遥远的过去横跨了整个瓢泼雨夜，发出细碎的，荒凉的，粗鲁的，和着凄美骨笛声的嗤笑，他哑着嗓子从鼻腔里憋出难得地示弱，直抵驮负着自己全身重量的那个人示弱。

那么恶魔也不忍心拒绝孤僻的灵魂赌命一样地喘息和恳求，被信奉的神灵塘塞了轮廓分明的生一朵朵盛开在床上那具肉体里。利威尔的下唇突兀地被埃尔文含住了，他也顶出黏糊糊的舌尖点在埃尔文的齿缝间，下半身逐渐卸了力，松松垮垮地敞开自己的大腿，裤链拉下后一目了然的爱欲必需品极美。而向往自由的乳鸽大幅度张开双翅，那对儿翅尖哪里伸向四方的天空啊，明明伸向了弓起身子跪坐着的埃尔文腰侧。这可是堪比白昼那样明丽的邀请啊，不允许耗时在祷颂上，埃尔文对自己下达的叮嘱是拚劲气力去彻底肏熟瘫服在他面前的利威尔。

斯文已死的老男人掰开弥合了薄薄肌骨的躯体。于是绮丽的，曼妙的，瑟缩的，是被手指，对，四根依次伸张的修长手指抠挖至松懈防御的穴儿遭到猥亵了。内里的粘腻肉膜咬着手指的骨节，一吸一唆，赖于吞吐饱食的穴儿很不欢快，这种程度哪里够？快塞进烈阳般炽热的硬挺家伙来！交媾也太美好了呀！谁都不许怜惜这可被划分为不谙世事的憨涩地儿即将被浇灌纯净至上的白色体液！埃尔文操持着胯部恶狠狠地把发胀的阴茎插进那个张合着的小嘴儿里，并大声宣誓着他会在里面播种，种下牵连着自己骨血的一对儿并蒂莲，深深根植在利威尔的体内。

“愿意为我生孩子吗？利威尔？”不肯舍己度人的浑球向来在用词上极近下流，含含糊糊灌着唾液的腔调堵在利威尔的耳垂上，胯部一下一下耸着阴茎用力凿在利威尔那软软绵绵，又烫又紧致的穴儿里。酥酥靡靡的弧形电光酷似小蛇一样在颅骨内跳跃起来，命运悄悄告诫灵魂这是跋涉了万千山水的光明。 埃尔文撤了一只原本把控着利威尔膝盖骨的手，摊开十指沿着拘了慷慨的皑皑白月的腰窝行驶，信徒饮尽了神明不断起伏的胸膛处的汗液，痴缠的吻坠在了锁骨上。他爱极了利威尔的一双锁骨，明明自己正逞凶似地挺着下体在利威尔的穴儿里插入又抽出，可虔诚在唇和锁骨间不大的接触面上合得很。他又舔又吮，重现着数十年前的婴儿本能，重现着发育不全的口唇期本能。嗅着这对儿蕴浮着哀情的骨骼，没有候鸟停留的痕迹，埃尔文再次怜惜地舔了一口。

青云，藤蔓，冬阳，风尘，漫溢出心脏的爱意，不敢夸口的明日，依靠着唇舌均匀地停滞在这双骨上了。

“啊嗯……嗯…住嘴……埃尔文……”压抑着呜咽的利威尔在心底里忙不迭地夸奖了一声埃尔文胯下那根形状妥帖的阴茎，“别啊……..太多了……”。好烫啊，他觉着自个儿整个被烫得直哆嗦，里头更贪婪地缴紧粗壮的性器要吃进去更多。锐利的火焰就爆发了，由腹肠开始，熊熊燃烧，生机勃勃，委实灼热的给予使得利威尔委婉地往后挪着屁股。纯粹消磨地是乏力的无为动作，绵延的暴雨冲刷在甬道里，优美的积极情绪高涨得太危险了嘛！甜甜腻腻的亲吻不顶用了，垂死挣扎的天鹅抬起脖颈儿复又弯下，白皙的肌肤上有好几块儿手掐的印子，贞洁的口水顾不得利威尔低声地驳斥被全数涂抹在艳红的乳尖儿上。

在埃尔文看不着的地方，利威尔绷紧了圆润的，小巧的脚趾，拉出一道弧线。胯下也是一道不被允许触碰的弧线，他高高翘起来的阴茎，马眼儿复又掀开了包皮渗出放浪的水珠儿。是羊脂，羊脂那样白那样软，或许是冰种，冰种翡翠那样翠生生的通透，都凝在这颗顺着阴茎弧线往下淌的珠子上。被操得身上也泛了红的男人收缩着小腹，那颗珠儿便掉进了埃尔文的阴毛里，淅沥沥的暧昧水声怎么听得进去嘛。失了神的男人又不安分地叫嚷着要抱要抱，那就抱起来按在怀里操好啦，他白嫩嫩的臀尖压垮了埃尔文硬实的阴毛，软糯的肉穴被粗长的硬物插得酸胀，插得他又痛又麻。疼痛等同于对存活的认证，利威尔满意极了。

埃尔文伸手撩开利威尔略长的额发，他就这么凝视着利威尔空泛的，灰蓝色的瞳孔。日里的灿烂，夜里的阴霾，极端的二元交互着振翮上升在这双眼睛里。

“好奇妙，利威尔，现在我们是一体的” 埃尔文嘟嘟囔囔地，小小声，喑哑着嗓子让利威尔听见。利威尔摆着脑袋凑过去，凑得很近很近，耳畔粘着埃尔文的下颌，愣愣地应和，“再深，再进来一点…..全部，可以全部..给我…..”。

埃尔文轻柔地摸上利威尔的小腹，“利威尔，利威尔，你看看我们伟大的羁绊”他说着，又捅进去更深，连卵蛋都恨不得一并捅进去，撑得满满的小嘴儿明摆着咬不住啦，可再给更多都乖巧地吸附进来，包括他抖动着射在里头的精液，都被好好地含住了。

“来，再吃点精液，我们要这样牵连好久好久。”

肉体的触碰是初春的柔荑，汗液，精液，腺液，唾液，利威尔整个儿被弄脏了。大腿根儿打颤，紧紧贴着的胸膛汗津津地研磨他还挺着的乳头，夹在腹部中间的阴茎一点点软下去，通红的龟头上沾着自己流出来的稠白汁水儿，肉欲反倒衬得纯情了。他双手按住埃尔文要把他往上抬起的手部动作，塌下腰把埃尔文的老二又吞进穴儿里。

“喂…..埃尔文啊…呼…直到多久？”

埃尔文只用一只手环着他的腰，另一只手从他脖颈那儿探上去，拇指一圈圈地压着他的嘴唇，粗砺的掌心覆了他半张脸，剩了很轻的力量温着他的面颊，紧抿着唇看他。那双明晃晃的蔚蓝眼睛亮得他想哭，这是在地下城那次超乎预谋地相遇时就藏着的评价啦。请快点给个答复吧，埃尔文。他眯了眼，刚射完精的脑子钝钝的，胸口也还在起伏，可憋不住的不安情绪钻入两耳之间，钻入敞开的双腿之间，钻入绞缠信念和闪耀的并肩之间。利威尔无从猜测埃尔文沉默的缘由，利他性人格主张着他的行为，他犹疑地往下摸索，握住半截顺着体液滑了出去的埃尔文的阴茎，犹如握住命运的黑矛，顶着还存留在他腹腔深处的精液一点点往里塞，填满他能接纳埃尔文的所有地方。

他如此富裕又如此贫穷，他被操射的时候看见了破晓的云雀，妄图建立关系链是他既向往又恐惧的救赎，他怎么敢呢？他什么都不敢。他愤忿地骑着白马历经一次次自以为终章的抉择，连驮他的畜牲都经不起他的忧厄，纵使在林间御风也不见得死神放下闪着刃光的镰刀。

埃尔文开口了。他的国王劈手夺掉了死神镰刀，他的国王温柔地搂紧他，发出震荡他胸膛的轰鸣誓言。

“直到我的生命尽头，或者你的生命尽头。而死远非生的对立面，我们都不会为了这样的哀痛流泪。利威尔，只要我想起你，只要你想起我，这迤逦的陪伴即永生。肉体上的终结也无从抵抗的陪伴，是最理想的爱赐给我们的权利。我们蓬勃的心脏属于人类，我们自私的信仰属于你我！”

朝阳亲吻最璀璨的云层，朝阳在呐喊拥抱吧我的孩子们！

朝阳看着他们拥抱，神圣的霁颜遮隔世界的诅咒！朝阳看着他们拥抱，赤裸的肉体镀成了一片黄金！朝阳看着他们拥抱，狂乱的精神冲破臭腐的烟雾！朝阳看着他们拥抱，辉煌的荣光在拯救彼此！

朝阳看着过往和往后，朝阳看着他们拥抱。


End file.
